Zeonic Destiny
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: In the final weeks of the One Year War, the Midnight Fenrir unit mount's a desperate defense of California base, while there they encounter a strange blue GM.


Author's Note: So you may have guessed from the title or summary but this is a crossover between two Gundam side stories, Zeonic Front and Blue Destiny, this was born out of a little similarity I noticed, both in the later stage of their story's have a section involving the second battle of California base coming dangerously close to each other, whereas most other side stories stay locked up in their own little part of the earth sphere, so I thought it would be fun to write a little hypothetical story where they actually come into conflict with each other. Anyway enough rambling lets get on with the story already.

* * *

"Hit them again!" screamed the pilot of the GM command pilot Sgt. Simon Radom to his squad of GMs, referring to the dug in Zeon force across the dryad up riverbed who were putting in a fierce resistance, Radom had already lost 2 GMs to the entrenched group of Zaku's.

Steeling his nerves as the large amount of rocks he and his squad were taking cover behind were steadily whittled down by Zaku gunfire, he waited for the briefest lull in the bullet hail, he then popped out of cover and as quickly as possible he centred his sights over the Zaku with the tell tale command horn and fired off a burst of beam fire, the first shot missed but the next connected with the green giant, it sparked before igniting into a huge fireball.

The fireball took out a few of its fellow comrades and left the survivors confused and disoriented, now was the time to strike! Radom gave the order "Charrrrrge" the GM's leapt into action rushing the zeon position, the beleaguered zeeks tried to fight back but the federations new models were too fast, blasting and slicing the Cyclops suits at point blank range.

One Zaku decided that discretion was the better part of valour and activated his thrusters, unfortunately for him one of the GM pilots noticed his escape attempt, and wrenched his beam saber from the corpse of one of his brethren, he then aimed his beam rifle at the increasingly smaller suit. He was not going to let any of the invaders escape after what he'd lost to them.

He fired a single beam ray which thrust perfectly through the cockpit of the surviving Zaku promptly vaporizing it.

And with that the GM's began to celebrate their victory.

"Nice shot Ramirez"

"Yeah we really creamed those zeek scum"

"At the rate we're going the war will be over by Christmas"

"Quiet down rookies the war ain't over yet, this is only the perimeter of California base, the tougher units will be in deeper territory, so be on your gua-" the commanders rough voice broke the celebratory tone.

As the commander reprimanded his troops "Activate battle code nine" a low masculine voice ordered.

The bridgehead that had quieted down briefly with only a occasional crack of gunfire and artillery sounding off in the far distance suddenly thundered into life with gunfire and mobile suit movement.

Six mobile suits, three Gouf customs and three Zaku's had burst out from the sides of two hills to the left and right of the GM squad catching them unaware.

Three GM'S went down immediately, the remaining GM and GM Command quickly fired off their thrusters to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, as it rocketed into the sky the Command threw a grenade at the biggest threat the Gouf squad, one of the Gouf's however simply kicked it back towards the two GM's landing point across the bridgehead.

The grenade went off in a blinding explosion which consumed the GM-79 which had landed prematurely the GM command however barely managed to survive.

The federation suit lifted up its shield in a protective posture and raised its beam rifle for a final defence ready to avenge his former comrades.

Before the pilot fired however he heard the increasingly loud sound of hover-jets before he could discern what it meant he felt a powerful sensation of heat coming from the back of the suit.

The Dom had already driven its heat saber through the cockpit killing the pilot and rendering the suit harmless.

And just as the skirmish had started it ended, a whole GM squad equipped with beam weaponry wiped out in seconds.

This powerful force of troops was a elite unit known as the Midnight Fenrir, created by Kycilia Zabi herself to help in the Earth campaign, they had originally been the first to assault California base when it was in federation hands, they had survived the meat grinder known as Odessa and the raid on Jaburo and had even taken on the White Devil and somehow survived when so many other Zeon units were completely annihilated.

And now they were back where they started, now defending California base at any cost.

"Hah just goes to show superior weaponry means nothing without experience to back it up" Said a heavily built bald man, he was Matt Austin and he had been with the team since the beginning as shown by his battle scarred Zaku I.

"Too right Matt" agreed Roher the stern faced pilot of a Gouf custom and the commander of this unit , "Hepner have you located any other hostiles in the area?

A young feminine voice belonging to Hepner the squad's communications expert replied from one of the Zaku iis "I'm seeing a ton of energy signatures from the north-east, they're rather small signatures though"

"So federation vehicles likely choppers or Tanks, alright lets move on and take em down" the squad then promptly marched off to the next battle.

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby federation base, a hangar was buzzing with activity, numerous mobile suit's being prepped for the next assault.

Its been a long journey filled with many unfortunate "accidents" but I think Blue's finally ready to put the fear of god into those Zeons, a strange bespectacled man cloaked in a labcoat thought to himself as the blue titan in front of him got ready to launch.

* * *

The helicopter burst into burning debris as the rocket connected, too easy Matt thought to himself as he destroyed the last helicopter, in the early days of the invasion copters had been quite a threat to their mobile suits but as they gained experience and better equipment they soon became a simple nuisance.

"Hmm mostly just small arms today you think they're running out of GM's commander?" Nikki asked.

"We can only hope, the defences won't last forever under attacks like yesterdays" Roher grumbled.

"Sir! Theirs a enemy signal approaching its going way too fast" Hepner suddenly cried out worriedly.

"What's its ETA?" questioned Roher hurriedly.

"He'll be on us in a 40 seconds sir"

"40 Seconds" Roher repeated his communication officer's words in a shocked manner, how could such a thing be that fast and then he saw it a blue blur leaving a trail of dust from the east, it was heading right for them.

"Hepner start jamming the signals try to cut it off from any of its comrades, Manning get ready to snipe the rest of you take cover in the forest." Roher commanded to his squad.

Before they could get to their positions however five missiles erupted from the blue gm's chest and raked the squad with explosions, Sandra's Dom was thrown by the impact into Sophie's Dom but was otherwise unharmed, Swaggard's Zaku ii was meters away from one of the missiles losing one of its arms and severely damaging its left leg. "Sir it appears I'm in a lot of trouble" said Swaggard as nonplussed as ever.

As Nikki helped Swaggard limp away Manning had reached a small hill to snipe upon, kneeling down he centred his optics upon the torso to ensure he would score a hit in spite of any wind direction and fired his high-powered rifle to his surprise however the suit simply dashed to the left before the bullet pounded into the earth leaving a large crater. Hepner was right this thing really was fast.

Shaken he tried to fire another shot and another but the suit kept dodging so fast it almost appeared to be teleporting.

His clip empty he tried to reload swearing under his breath but it was too late the unit had finally got to them. Roher and the others had escaped to the cover of the tree line where they were preparing a ambush but Nikki and Swaggard were still slowly moving due to the damaged and heavy Dom.

The Blue suit raised its arm to fire its 100mm machine gun at Nikki's Gouf but Swaggard pushed Nikki away with all the suit's strength left in its servos taking the fire head on. Swaggard's Dom was riddled with bullets until it collapsed to the ground with a metallic groan.

The team was shocked, in all the months they'd been operating they had never lost a single member.

"Sir I'm s-sorry I couldn't" "Save it kid there's nothing you coulda done" Matt quickly interrupting the shocked young ensign. He knew there was no time for sorrow on the battlefield.

"Hepner have you jammed the things communications yet" Roher spoke up putting extra disgust onto the word thing.

"All communication's are jammed sir, that thing is going to be stuck alone long enough for us to pay back what it did to Swaggard"

"Alright Matt Nikki and Hepner open fire, the rest of you get ready for close combat"

A swarm of fire streamed towards the blue mobile suit who upthrusted into the air at the last second.

The mysterious GM then angled itself towards the group in mid air and then thrusted straight into Sandra's Dom sending then miles from the rest of the squad.

The trail from the impact left shattered trees and dirt all around at the end of it Sandra dazed from the impact saw a pink glow on the cockpit's monitor surrounded by a blue blur, she sprang back into action, sending a left knee smashing into the blue suit's tossing it into the air and then landing with a shudder of the earth.

Both machines struggled to get upright. As they finally stood up and faced each other down weapons drawn, Sophie and Renchef having arrived faster than the rest of the squad due to their Dom's jets.

"Lieutenant are you ok?" Asked Sophie dispassionately.

"Suit's got a few dents, but I can still fight, now come on lets go tear this bastard up"

With that the three Dom's began circling the Blue suit menacingly. Seconds passed with no sound except the whir of Dom engines and then suddenly they attacked in union from the left,right and forward saber's raised.

In response the Blue GM blocked the forward facing Dom's saber and shunted it forward with its shield sending it flying into a pile of debris with a crash, the other two Dom's reacting to slowly to the enemy suit's movements Their attacks connected with each other sending them both falling backwards.

The two Dom's stumbled to their feet, their pilots Renchef and Sandra dazed from the blow, they then charged forward attacking the GM's left and right side, the GM managed to block one but the other cut into its side, causing it to spark but the suit remained operational.

They pressed the attack gain and again and with each charge they seemed to be making the federation pilot more unnerved.

They attacked once more but this time the blue machine was ready for them, it was a trap! As they approached the Gm blocked Renchef's attack and swiftly beheaded Sandra's Dom, Without the camera's, She was left completely blind, in her confusion she sliced off Renchef's Sword arm and collided with a rock.

Blind and defenceless her sword falling from her hands in the confusion, she was easy prey for the enemy suit, it moved up to her quickly and rammed its beam sword into the Dom's cockpit vaporizing the blonde Amazonian pilot instantly.

"Damn it your going to pay for that feddie" spat Renchef before he turned around retreating back towards his comrades.

The Blue unit gave chase, its impossible speed letting it gain on Renchef quickly, as it swung its Beam Saber Renchef swiftly dodged to the side letting a hail of gunfire rain upon the blue blur.

The federal suit was thrown back by the gunfire, jerking wildly as massive Zaku bullets ripped holes in its azure frame.

Roher and his men looked upon the results of their successful ambush, the suit was sparking and smoking, bullet holes dotted the machines body and its beam saber lay smashed into small silver fragments. It appeared to be disabled. It wasn't.

The suit abruptly sprang back to life its Luna titanium armor having only been weakened by the Zaku and Gouf fire.

It made a beeline for Renchef's Dom dodging enemy fire along the way, as it drew closer Renchef in a desperate attempt at defence tried to punch the Blue blur with his suit's only working arm, the blue suit caught it with its right hand and stabbed the Dom with the left arm's saber, hoisting it up into the air and kicking it towards the squad.

The suit crashed into Nikki's Gouf, the impact left Nikki trapped under the weight of the doomed Dom.

The suit now turned its visor to Matt, seemingly the weak link in the team due to his outdated Zaku I.

As it began charging again Roher ordered the fateful command, "Pop smoke now!" with that a cloud of pure white began to obscure everything, impairing the blue GM's sight but not the Zeon suit's who were prepared and equipped with thermal sights. Now the hunter had become the hunted.

The three remaining pilots approached the disoriented machine and struck, Matt striked at the back, hacking into the machine's thrusters disabling its ability to move at high speeds, while Hepner and Roher grasped the GM's arms.

The blue unit reacted wildly to these attacks jerking from side to side trying to throw the two Gouf's off, however the Gouf's were designed first and foremost to be melee combatants, so two of them can easily hold the struggling mobile suit down.

Slowly the smoke began to dissipate, meanwhile Roher was on the radio, "to the left, alright we'll make sure you got a clear shot, you better not miss."

They dragged the suit to the left when afterwards the sound of a large crack split the air and the cockpit section of the blue suit was completely caved in. The force of the shot almost throwing the Goufs to the ground.

"Are you sure its dead sir?" Hepner said hesitantly, as she let go of its arm.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure" as he gazed at the trail of blood pooling through the cracks of the cockpit.

"Good thing too we've never had that many close calls in a battle before" said Matt as he stomped over to Renchef and Nikki's prone machines "Hey kid you alright?"

"Hepner can you still not raise Sophie and Sandra?"

"I'm afraid theirs still no answer from them sir, I'm afraid they er may be-" "Yeah I know" Roher interrupted not wanting to hear it any more than Hepner wanted to say it.

"Well anyway, lets get moving California base still needs our help"

"Err Lieutenant i-its still moving" Hepner stuttered in disbelief, raising her assault rifle at the somehow still functioning machine.

Its visor was now glowing red, and it was shaking profusely like it was about to pounce.

"What the f-" Roher was cut off by a inhuman scream that seemed to be coming from the blue suit.

It suddenly grabbed Hepner's Gouf wrenching the gun away from her, it then shoved its spiked shield through the suit's neck leaving her dangling like a puppet.

"Damn taking a hostage, that's a low tactic even for feddies" Nikki shouted angrily, having been rescued by Matt earlier.

"How the hell is this thing still alive? Multiple pilots?, remote drone controls?" Roher questioned but he knew deep-down this machine had no such things.

"Well whatever this thing is we're definitely getting Hepner away from it" Said Matt as he began moving towards it.

"NO! You can't, it'll kill me and the rest of you before you could even blink, its a monster, just get away as fast as you can, and get air command to blow this place apart." Hepner cried out tearfully.

"We're not leaving you behind ensign that's final!, Manning can you get a clear shot on the suit?"

"Perhaps sir it depends on where you want it hit, I should also inform you I'm running low on ammunition"

"Try aiming for its head" Roher ordered, that should either blind it like most mobile suit's or considering that its still moving after its cockpit was destroyed, maybe there's something more important in there than some camera's and Vulcan rounds.

"Hepner just stay still" Roher said as calmly as he could given the situation.

"Couldn't move if I wanted to captain"

A loud boom shook the area signifying Manning had taken the shot, it should have taken the unit's head clean off but it lifted up Hepner's Gouf up just before impact blocking the shot.

"AAAAAAH!" Hepner screamed in pain as the massive bullet burrowed into the Gouf's upper right section just next to the cockpit, showering her with debris which caused deep cuts.

"Bastard, hang on Hepner I'm coming" cried out Matt as he began running towards the two suits.

"No don't" warned Hepner, as the blue suit raised the stolen rifle and riddled the Zaku I with bullets. Which then fell to the ground immobile.

"No Matt I'm sorry, Roher Nikki I can't let him get you two, I'm going to trigger the self destruct mechanism, the explosion should be enough to destroy this thing or at least impair it, but you need to get out of here" Cried out Hepner her voice shaking with exhaustion and pain.

"Hepner no, there has to another way" Roher desperately reasoned with her, he couldn't lose another comrade, especially one of his oldest.

"Ah even if you somehow killed this thing, I'll just bleed out anyway, so get away now, that's an order sir" said Hepner wincing in pain.

So Hepner quickly entered the self destruct code while Nikki dragged the still protesting Roher Behind him.

A bright light enveloped the area followed by a earth shattering explosion. And then silence.

* * *

Manning's Specialized Zaku ii crept through the forest, he had to abandon his previous position by the mountain, when a federation jet had spotted him, retreating just as a bombing run had flattened the area. He'd been wandering the area looking for survivors of the blue one's attack since.

He couldn't believe how things had turned out, six of their nine teammates wiped out in less than an hour, and he was partially responsible for the last, "Sorry ensign, if only my aim was better, you'd still be with us"

Just then his suit's audio receptors picked up some heavy footsteps, and he turned to face the source of the noise "Roher, Nikki is that you... no that's impossible"

Dusk had fallen and as it grew darker, Roher and Nikki were making the long trek back to base, their battle with the strange living machine having taken them far away from the front-line, luckily the federation's other forces had given up on retaking the base and retreated for now at least so they didn't need to deal with any normal federation suits on the way back.

"I just can't believe their gone" Nikki said morosely.

"Nikki enough" Roher replied curtly, he really didn't want to think much on how his incompetence got his whole squad killed.

"Right sorry sir, you know it wasn't your fault right, no commander could have fought against such a-"

"I planned against the Gundam didn't I, two different models for that matter, I've no excuse for this"

"Well things were diff-" Nikki's reasoning was cut off by a tree just splitting in half beside them.

"Sniper! Get to cover now!" Roher ordered as the two tried to find something big enough to hide the hulking metal frame of the Gouf's.

Roher found a damaged gm and quickly huddled next to it, "Nikki get over here" he yelled as he rose up to give covering fire.

Nikki manipulated the controls as fast as he could but the slow heaving Gouf made for an easy target, another shot echoed this time entering the Gouf's knee joints crippling the machine and sending it falling to the ground.

He just had to be that kind of sniper Roher thought grimly as Nikki's Gouf flailed about on the ground.

"Nikki just hold on, I'll think of something" like you saved Hepner his own mind thought back to Hepner's last moments, no not this time.

He threw his last grenade between Nikki and the snipers position and steeled himself, then when it exploded throwing smoke everywhere he pushed the Gouf's mobility to the limits leaving behind his shield and gun and grabbing his fellow Gouf pilot and hauling him back to cover just before the smoke cleared.

"Thanks sir, I thought I was a goner there"

"Nikki did you anything strange about the weapon that sniper's using?" asked Roher as he grabbed his gun back.

"Well no sir, I was too focused on staying alive"

"Hrph you never did pay attention in munitions class, It's a sniper built for Zaku's with the calibre that ugh Manning uses"

"Uh oh, you think a GM pilot got lucky, caught Manning unaware"

"Its a possibility yeah" Good job Roher another man you lead to his death he thought.

"Well on the bright side sir if it really is Manning's rifle that means it shouldn't have many bullets left right?"

"Actually he's completely run out two minutes ago" a familiar female voice replied.

That voice, it can't be Roher thought, "Sophie is that you?"

"Yes sir, sorry for being so late to report in, a strange looking gm forced me to take a nap, but I'm about to put him to sleep forever"

Roher saw Sophie's Dom pull up with two rocket launchers on each shoulder, she acquired her target and fired two rockets towards the hill where the sniper fire was coming from.

A familiar looking figure was thrown from the force of the explosion.

No no it couldn't be, it couldn't have survived that Roher thought to himself beginning to panic.

The heavily damaged but still functioning Blue gm got to its feet, its body was charred, and its limbs had chunks ripped out of them, its left leg in particular was barely functional.

Sophie dropped her now empty rocket launchers, pulled out the Dom's heat blade and raced towards the suit.

"Sophie stand down, don't engage that thing in combat, you'll end up dead like everyone else!" Roher ordered, Desperately trying to avoid another massacre.

Sophie ignored the order, she wanted revenge for the humiliation the blue suit had dealt her. She thrust her blade but it only sliced through air, the thing had jumped to the side but that dodge had finally damaged its leg enough to cripple it.

Despite that it kept shambling towards her like some kind of undead mobile suit.

She rushed towards it again and raised her sword again, the blue gm in response raised its right arm to block it. Beam energy met metal in a shower of sparks.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Sophie screamed in fury hacking again and again at the arm, until finally it gave falling to the ground the sword continuing to fall slicing through its shoulder until it was wedged deep to the lower right torso.

Sophie had done a lot of damage but in doing so had left her self wide open to attack, the suit raised its left arm and clenched its skeletal fist and punched through the Dom's cockpit.

Leaving only Roher left standing.

The monster picked up Sophie's heat sword, it's left arm dripping with the former pilot's blood, it turned from the destroyed Dom and looked toward its final victim.

Roher was finally resigned to his fate, he was doomed but if he fought it might give Nikki time to drag himself out the battlefield.

"I don't know what you are, a newtype, a drone or even one of those mythical shinigami I've been hearing about but you aren't getting him without a fight" He said referring to Nikki.

He raised his Gouf's fists and the GM raised its sword and they sprang into action.

Roher opened with a right punch which the gm dodged and then sliced off with its stolen sword. Roher then jabbed with the suits left knee, knocking the gm back, Roher then grabbed his own arm and smacked the enemy with it. Then the GM retaliated slicing the Gouf's remaining arm off leaving Roher defenceless.

It then kicked with its one good leg throwing Roher's machine to the ground, the fall shaking him in the cockpit.

The blue suit crept in for the kill, its red visor showing no humanity.

Then suddenly a heat hawk appeared slicing through the machine's neck, sending the GM tumbling to the ground finally dead for good. As the machine fell it revealed a familiar looking Zaku

"Thought I was dead punk, well think again" giving the broken machine a hard stomp for good measure.

"Matt your not dead" said Roher shaken by the unexpected turn of events.

"Yep your observational skills are as good as ever I see, that things bullets barely missed the cockpit but it damaged it pretty badly, took awhile to get the old girl working again"

"Well I'm uh glad your alright, unlike everyone else" said Roher still in shock as the Zaku I hoisted up the Gouf helping him to his feet.

Matt turned to the broken machine, his expression softening "Your welcome Miss Welch"

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir"

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
